


Push Me Alpha (Tom Hiddleston x OFC Fic)

by lokisgoldengoddess1412



Category: Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Build, Tom Hiddleston Being a Dick, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisgoldengoddess1412/pseuds/lokisgoldengoddess1412
Summary: Lily had always dreamt of finding her mate as soon as she turned 18, the time in every young werewolf's life when their powers would fully develope and be able to track down the one they were made for. What Lily was not expecting was for her mate to be the Alpha of the most powerful pack on the continent, Alpha Tom Hiddleston of the Blood Fang pack.It should have been fantastic news, she should have been the perfect fit for the position of Luna in his pack, there was only one problem... Tom was an absolute dick!Their first meeting is ruined by their egos, their Alpha blood pumping in their veins, how will the new mates survive if they're constantly arguing with each other?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 70





	1. Not Your Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on this site, but I've been writing for almost ten years... All of it fan fiction. I would love any feedback or comments you may have! (I am lokisgoldengoddess on Wattpad and Tumbler so please feel free to follow me!)

_A mate is someone you can trust, someone you can lean on, someone who will love you unconditionally until the end of time. They will do anything to make you happy, and you would do the same for them in a heartbeat. When you finally find them, everything else seems to fade away; all of your worries, all of your pain, it all floats away like a calm river. The simplest things about them will complete you, their love will fulfil you, and your heart will never be empty when they are near._

+++++

I huff softly as I took one last look at myself in the mirror, makeup was never really my strongest asset but tonight seemed to be going pretty alright. "Lily! Get down here! We'll be late for the meeting!" My mother calls to me just as I finished putting on my burgundy lipstick.

"Coming mom!" I yell back and walk downstairs, doing my best not to falter in my black four-inch heels which I was allowed to wear for the event tonight. We were going to the annual Alpha meeting that was held every year at one of the leading packs, and this year it was at ours, the Silver Moon pack. My family was very excited, especially my older brother Max, the future Alpha. Max's black hair rebelled against his soft blue eyes, taking after my dad with those same features. He had the regular werewolf build with giant hulking muscles and standing at six feet tall. Still, he was an ass and he did his best to annoy me every single day. He was hoping to build some strong alliances early on while he was still young. He's only 19, he likes to act like he's older but that never works out, and I was two years younger than him (but my birthday was tomorrow!) 

"Thanks for taking your time, Cubby." Max teased as he ran up behind me and pinched my cheeks roughly. I smacked his hands away quickly and turned around, flicking him on the nose like a big dog.

"Alright children, into the truck. Try not to tear up your fathers back seat again, unless you want another Canada Day accident." Mom warned us before walking outside to meet dad in the truck. Last Canada Day, Max thought it would be a bright idea to light a firework inside the truck. So long story short, dad had to get his whole truck reupholstered and Max got grounded for three months. Those were the most peaceful three months of my entire life, too bad I had to spend it hiding my singed hair under stupid hats.

My name is Lily Ashford. Like I said before I am turning eighteen tomorrow and I am very excited. Not because I'll finally be legal (wink wink) but because that's the day that I'll be able to use my elevated werewolf powers to sniff out my mate, if he or she is over eighteen as well. But I had to go to this Alpha gathering at the packhouse before I could prepare for them... He would be tall, handsome, and funny! Oh, god could this day be any longer!?

"Well Lily, are you excited to go to your first Alpha meeting? One hundred Alpha families coming together to speak about treaties, battle strategies, and hunter hunting! Won't that be fun!" My dad chirps happily as he drives us all to the packhouse, breaking me from my dreamy state. I know he's only saying all this because he's scared of losing his little girl tomorrow. My dad never really shares his feelings, but I always know what he's thinking.

"Yes dad, I can't wait." I smile back and look over at Max. He was almost twenty and he hadn't found his mate yet. But I still had hope for him, even if he was an idiot.

"You both better be on your best behaviours tonight, or I'll kick the crap out of you." My mother warns us and looks directly at my brother, who was in the process of fixing his hair for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"Mum, I'm wearing a very expensive suit. I will not be doing anything except look amazing as hell." My brother smirks and straightens his tie.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Okay, but do you think the packhouse will be big enough to fit your giant ego?" I tease, causing him to push me. There would have been a ten-minute brawl in the back seat had the car not been brought to a complete halt.

"We're here!" Dad cheers and gets out of the car, wrapping an arm around my mother. Mum and dad were always so cute together, but that is what to be expected when an Alpha's bond with their mate is stronger than any other bond in our society.

I step out of the truck, careful not to wrinkle my dress. The scent in the air reeked of dominance, over fifty of the most powerful Alpha's and Luna's in North America are gathered in our mansion of a packhouse.

"Woah... I don't think we've had so many people in here before. Sure it's big enough, but aren't we breaking fire safety codes?" I ask Max as we walk in.

"I think it's exciting," Max smirks and fixes his tie, strutting into the packhouse as if he owned it... Which he would, eventually. He was obviously on the prowl for his mate, hoping he'll find her among a large number of wolves inside. I simply roll my eyes and follow after him.

Mum and dad had hired some members of the pack to serve drinks and appetizers to the guests, they were being paid for it of course, plus the added chance to see so many Alpha's in one room was a real treat. I was so proud of my pack for being able to set all of this up in time, what a relief. Dad had been worried sick about this party for months, I'm glad that it turned out alright. Now all that they had to worry about was my party tomorrow! (Sorry I keep bringing it up, but I'm honestly buzzing)

I make my way into the large ballroom and smile happily at all of my guests, this was more like a party than anything. Many men and women in large groups discussing their pack treaties and other business things. Not to mention all of their beautiful clothes! These people were dressed to the nines in expensive jewellery and black ties.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A deep English accented voice cut me away from my thoughts, I turn to look behind me and the sight that greeted me nearly made me cry. The most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life stood tall in front of me. His short blonde hair gelled and styled to look absolutely perfect, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling slightly from the low lights of the crystal chandelier, his cheekbones looked so sharp I could cut myself if I slapped him, and his lips just begged to be kissed. This feeling inside of me was unreal, I had never experienced it before in all my 17 years.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked as I tried my best not to jump his bones. Don't panic Lily, he's only a beautiful British man with looks that could make a nun swear... No big deal. God! He had me under some sort of spell, my body was at his mercy!

"Would you mind getting me another scotch?" He asked me in a practical purr of a voice as he held out his empty glass towards me.

"O-Oh yes, of course, I'll be right back," I said with a soft smile and probably a burning blush all over my chest, neck, and face. I quickly make my way to the bar and smile at my friend Rose who was working there. I place the glass on the bar and smirk at her wildly.

"Oh no... You're not drunk already, are you? You just got here." She scolds me and takes the glass. I scoff and roll my eyes dramatically as I gaze over my shoulder quickly to make sure no one was looking.

"No I'm not drunk, I just want a scotch to give to that fine man in the grey suit," I whisper to her and tilt my head in his direction slyly.

"He asked you to get him a drink? Couldn't he have gotten it himself?" Rose questioned as she furrowed her brow in confusion, filling the glass with more scotch.

"I'm not questioning it, I'm just glad I get to have a second meeting with him," I smirk and take the glass, winking at her before strutting off towards the tall man.

"Here you go," I say softly as I hold out the drink to him, getting him to turn away from the group of people he was talking to.

"Thank you, my dear and I think my colleagues and I would like some more of those wonderful appetizers." He said with a heart-stopping smile as he turns back towards his friends. I frown some before walking back hesitantly to the bar, looking at Rose suspiciously.

"He wants appetizers..." I grumble softly as she raises an eyebrow in amusement. She pulls out a tray of samosa's from behind the bar and gives me the biggest shit-eating grin.

"Have fun with your third meeting." She coos and waves goodbye to me as I roll my eyes, walking towards the group of people again.

"Here you go, samosa's for everyone, I'll just set them down here," I say before placing the tray on the small table they were surrounding.

"Thank you so much darling, and before you go, would you mind refilling my scotch for me again? You're a peach." He smirked and placed the glass in my hand before talking to his bunch of friends. Then it dawned on me...

This fucker thinks I'm a waitress!!!

I march over to the bar and glared at Rose who's laughing her ass off, filling the glass full of scotch again.

"Shut up and give me the fucking scotch... I have a plan." I say as she straightens up and gives me the filled glass, still giggling. Didn't this asshole have any idea who I was!? I mean I wouldn't have expected him to if we were at someone else's pack, but he should have done his research on who was running this pop stand! Oh, he was going to get the biggest chewing out of his life, I don't care how hot he is!

I fix my hair, turn towards the tall man and strut towards him, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turns around and smiles down at me softly.

"Such a good girl, thank you." He says cockily as he reaches for the glass. A slight shiver runs down my spine when he praises me, but I quickly shake it off, grabbing his hand and looking up at him confidently.

"You do realize I am not a waitress," I say with an arched brow. His face seems shocked, and I can't help but smirk inwardly at that.

"Oh, my apologies sweetheart... But you could have fooled anybody with that shabby little dress you're wearing." He said with a small glare, making my wolf whimper softly, yes there was alpha blood in my veins... But this man was practically marinated with dominance.

That being said, I wasn't going to let him get away with that insult because this dress was the best thing in my closet that didn't make me look like I'm going to a club. So, I held his hand tighter and tilt the glass ever so slightly, making the scotch slowly pour onto his black dress shoes. But since I was pouring it slowly, I made sure the stream continued until I was finished speaking to this dick.

"You listen to me you pompous Brit. I don't care who you are, or what pack you came from. What I care about, is just where the fuck you got your bitchy attitude. Now, if you would be so kind as to apologies for your rude comment, that would be lovely." I purr calmly as I release his hand and place his now empty glass in it.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He growls as his blue eyes become dark with rage. His jaw clenches with irritation as he stares down at me angrily.

"I am Lily Ashford, the daughter of THE Alpha Blake Ashford who invited your ignorant ass to this meeting. I have no idea who your mate is, but if this is how you treat women then I am extremely sorry for her. Good day, douchebag." I huff before strutting back to the bar and smirking at Rose, who was speechless. The man and I continued to make eye contact for the rest of the night, and if looks could kill, we would have both been dead.

What can I say? Nobody messes with my fashion sense, especially not the day before my birthday.


	2. Oh Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over, I'm home for Christmas, and Lily is turning 18!

"Hey, Lily! Happy birthday, you're finally legal huh?" Rose teased and hugged me as she set her gift down with all the others. She was my best friend, my partner in crime, and an absolute mad lad. During sleepovers, when we were growing up, we would hide R rated films in PG rated cases and watch them while our parents slept. Oh yeah, we were so wild. Rose was a year older than me and had already found her mate at a ski lodge in Quebec last November, they now bartend together during packhouse events. I was happy that she and her mate could come tonight without having to work, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Today was my birthday and everybody in the pack was here to celebrate. It was held in the packhouse so everybody could fit comfortably and the decorations from last nights Alpha gathering were still elegantly displayed. I looked around the ballroom and chucked at my father, who was nervously fixing his tie. My dad was on edge, glaring at every guy that walked into the party, he was just sad that tonight would be the night his little girl would find her mate... hopefully.

"I know, I can hardly believe it." I chuckle and hug her close, leading her over to the other party guests.

The night progressed without a single hitch, my mom and dad had thought of everything, even Max suggested getting a disco ball for this specific occasion. Dancing and laughing with my other pack members while ABBA pumped through the speakers was exactly how I wanted to spend my birthday. In my favourite cheetah print dress, I shook what my mama gave me, I was going to party so hard my legs would ache tomorrow morning. Rose handed me a glass of champagne here and there while my parents had their fun at their table, drinking with our Beta and his wife, Tony and Pepper Stark, and man did they know how to party!

"Hey, Lily! You're looking fine in that dress, birthday girl!" One of my male pack members calls out and winks at me as I dance to the pumping music.

"Does your mama know your here sweetheart?" I smirk at him as he gets teased by his friends. I loved all of my pack equally, but that didn't mean I had to be the tough alpha's daughter all the time.

While "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye serenaded the crowd, my dad calls to me and gestures for me to follow him to the entrance of the ballroom. "Lily, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Alpha Tom Hiddleston from the Blood Fang pack." He smiles and steps aside so I can see the familiar douchebag from last night. What the hell was he still doing here?! Embarrassment rushed down my spine, I had poured 15-year-old Highland single malt scotch on the shoes of the most powerful Alpha on the continent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lily, your father has told me so much about you." He sneers down at me with his same deep British accent. I have never wanted to punch someone in the face so badly my whole life. This asshole was going to ruin everything, I didn't know what to do except lightly shake his hand, his touch made me gasp silently, why did he still make me feel like my stomach was going to fall out my ass?

"Well, I'll let you two talk." My dad smiled and slithered off into the distance. Why dad, why would you do this? Did he really trust his teenaged daughter (who had already drunk half a bottle of champagne) to make a good impression? 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I growl as I glare up at him, practically fuming with rage. How the fuck could he just come into my families packhouse, uninvited by the birthday girl, and think everything would be fine?!

"My private jet is going under some repairs for the next day, so your father offered to let me stay here. Wasn't that nice of him?" He smirked and gazed down at me like I was a piece of meat. God, his gaze was almost predatory, was he going to pounce on me and tear me to shreds for disrespecting him yesterday? I should have been trembling with fear, and yet all I was feeling was lust for the dominant dickhead before me.

"I don't care how busted your plane is if you don't get your ass out of here in five seconds, I'll slap that smirk clean off your face!" I threaten as he looks down at my dress, chuckling some.

"I see your fashion sense peaked last night, hmm?" He laughed and crossed his honed muscular arms. What the fuck was wrong with my dress?! I mean, animal print was a bit 2012 of me but it looked pretty fucking perfect on me! I wanted to put this stupid Alpha in his place so badly, but unfortunately, his good looks were keeping me from doing so.

"Do not insult me on my birthday, you fucking mutt!" I snarl and stand chest to chest with him, getting all up in his expensive grill. "Or I'll pour the whole punch bowl on your Italian leather shoes," I smirked.

"So... It's your birthday? How exciting... How old are you turning?" He asked and loomed over me like a dark cloud on a sunny day. Why was he so calm? I was the little shit who talked down to him in front of a good few Alpha's yesterday night, he should be growling and snarling like a racoon with rabies.

"Eighteen." I huff out and watch as his eyes light up with mischief and trickery. Screw this guy, with his stupidly nice suit, and his long legs, and his perfectly pearly white teeth... Fuck he was dreamy.

"Ah, so you'll be meeting your mate today, hopefully. Well, let me be the first to console you once he rejects you... And try to keep your mind out of the gutter, darling, I can practically smell your arousal from here." He chuckles, giving me another once over with his amazing blue eyes. Oh God, I forgot that he had an enhanced sense of smell that came with being an alpha... This guy had no shame what so ever, but neither did I.

"My mate would never reject me! I'm smart, powerful, and judging by the way you keep looking at my tits, I'd say I'm pretty damn sexy! So fuck you and your giant ego, you skinny little dog. I'm due on stage in five minutes." I growl and stomp off, feeling his eyes on my ass as I strutted. Pervert.

I make my way back to the dance floor and start dancing with Rose again. What the hell is that guy's problem?! He's rude, conceded, and sexy as hell! Tom Hiddleston... What the fuck kind of British bullshit name is that?!

"Testing, Testing, hello! Is this thing on? Lovely! Well, would the birthday girl please come up to the stage! It's almost time for her to meet her new mate!" My mother giggles over the microphone on the stage as everyone in the house cheers and claps.

I slowly make my way to the stage, taking a few deep breathes along the way to calm my rapid heart rate. There's a good chance that I may not even meet my mate tonight, but this was a tradition for every wolf. I stand in the centre of the stage and smile at the crowd, my mom kisses my cheek and walks off stage to hug my dad. "Hello everyone, thank you all so much for coming to my birthday party! I hope everyone's having a good time." I giggle as everyone cheers some more. I can feel myself become panicked, what if what Tom said was true... Would my mate reject me?

"Ten... Nine... Eight..." The guests count down I midnight when I'd be able to sniff out my mate, and my mate would be able to smell me. But what if he didn't want me?... Damn that Brit for putting doubt in my mind!

"Seven... Six... Five... Four..." The counting continues and I gaze over at my brother Max, counting along with the crowd. I loved that dork so much, but if I find my mate, how would he feel? He would be happy for me but he would feel like he'd never find his mate. I wasn't ready for this, having a mate was such a huge responsibility and I was 3 seconds away from just turning 18!

"Three... Two... One!!!" They all cheer and watch as my wolf senses become stronger. I inhale deeply and smell the most intoxicating scent I could have ever imagined. It was like mint and fresh rain, the kind of rain that happens only when it's sunny outside and the kind of mint that leaves a beautiful sting in your mouth. My thighs clench helplessly while my wolf completely takes over, she knew who he was, there was no keeping us apart now.

I open my eyes and look directly at where the scent is coming from. The crowd parts to the far corner of the room. Tom is standing at the end of the crowd like Moses parting the Red Sea, his head tilted back slightly and his chest rising and falling quickly. His wolf was taking in as much of my scent as he could, he slowly opened his eyes to reveal that they were all black. His wolf was in control just like mine.

He began walking slowly towards the stage with the most unbelievable swagger I had ever seen. Wait, he wasn't mated yet? I thought... I mean... He looked like he was in his late twenties! No! This couldn't be right! He wasn't my mate! No way! He was an Alpha! He was ten times more possessive than any other wolf! I wouldn't put up with that shit! If he thinks I'm going to be the perfect little housewife then he has another thing coming! Shit, he's almost up the stairs.

He said he would reject me, he said that my mate would reject me. Does that mean he's going to reject his mate? He knows it would kill me right?! I can't go on without my mate. My wolf whimpered at the doubts in my mind, she had faith in our mate but she knew I was afraid.

He finally made it up the stairs of the stage and was practically glaring down at me, all that could be heard through the entire room was the low hum of the air conditioner. The silence was killing me, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. He takes my hair in his fist and pulls me to his chest roughly, sniffing my neck and growling possessively. The sudden movement made me brace my hands on his strong chest, his muscles were so solid, and yet I wanted to rest my head there forever. He slowly looked down at me so our eyes met again, despite the deep blackness of his orbs, I could tell he was thinking very hard.

"Please don't reject me..." I whisper to him so only he could hear me, I probably sounded like a scared little kid.

"I have waited six long years for my mate... And you think I'm just going to let her go without a single word? Sure, you're a pain in the ass and a little mouthpiece, but that's nothing I can't handle." He says to me in a low growly voice. I was practically shaking in my heels, his voice turned my knees to jello, his hand in my hair wasn't helping at all either.

"I will never submit to you," I whisper back and gaze up at him hatefully through my long eyelashes. His eyes were back to their normal beautiful blue now and he chuckled softly at me, making me feel even smaller next to him.

"Darling... You will do as your Alpha commands." He purred and lifted his right hand so he could slowly take the back of my neck in his cold palm, making me shiver slightly from the temperature of his hand and the pleasurable waves that happened when he touched me. He leaned in slightly, almost touching my lips to his before turning his head at the last moment to whisper in my ear. "I won't be getting rid of you any time soon... Especially when you smell like cherries and sex." He breathed in deeply and growled softly in my ear making me mewl and fall against his chest, making it look like we were hugging.

The crowd began cheering, completely oblivious to everything we said on stage, including the ear fuck that just commenced, nearly making me pass out from sexual overload. This fucker had moves, moves that nearly made me drop to my knees in front of him. I had to remain strong, I couldn't just bend over and give this Alpha everything, he had to prove to me that he deserved it.

Tom reluctantly removes his hands from my hair and neck, the smirk on his face making me feel a lot of emotions all at once, most of them sinful.

My mom, dad, and brother all run up the stairs and create a group hug around us. I do my best to hug them back while my eyes stayed locked on my new mate, my dad takes both of our hands and lifts them side by side, making the crowd scream with excitement.

"My daughter has found her mate! Alpha Tom Hiddleston of the Blood Fang pack!" He says proudly over the microphone, obviously overjoyed that my mate was an alpha of an extremely wealthy and strong pack. I find Rose in the crowd and see that her eyes were brimmed with tears of joy, it was extremely rare for anyone to find their mate so quickly, lucky me...

"I promise you, sir. I will take care of your daughter when she is my Luna. She will want for nothing." Tom assured my dad as he smirked deviously at me, making me glare right back at him.

This was going to be an absolute hell!!!


	3. Leaving Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are over, I'm back at school, and Lily's got herself a new (tall, dark, handsome, and bitchy) mate! This chapter is a bit longer, but I thought you guys deserved it after waiting so long! Remember to comment, enjoy!

"Mama, please, don't make me go with that man," I whine as I watch her pack my bags. She had been sitting by my side and congratulating me for hours after the family and Tom came back to the house. Tom slept in the guest room, right across the hall from mine... I haven't slept, neither has my mom.

"That man is your mate, Lily! You two are going to be so happy together! You're going to give me lots and lots of pretty grandkids and be the Luna of the Blood Fang pack, the largest and most wealthy pack in all of North America! So get your shit together, bite your lip, and give the MAN a chance." Mom said as she stuffed my whole wardrobe into the suitcase. My mother wasn't listening to me, just like always! Might as well do the one thing I know she can't ignore, time to start up the waterworks that I've been holding back the entire night.

"But mama... He's going to be mean to me... Just like all Alphas are with their mates... And you're hurrying me out the door like I'm an unwelcome guest." I whimper and feel tears dripping down my cheeks. My wolf was whining inside of me and I knew mom could hear it, having that motherly instinct and all.

"Oh Lily, don't cry Cubby. You haven't cried since you were ten. Of course, mama's gonna miss you. But this is your life you have to live. Tom has been on his own leading that pack all by himself. You can help him, bond over the progress you've made and be happy together. And if he's mean to you, he's only being protective of you." Mom soothed me and hugged me close, kissing my forehead as she dried my tears. "Now sit on that suitcase so I can close it." She said and stuffed the last bit of clothes into the huge case.

Suddenly the door opened and a very shirtless Tom looked in, gazing right at me. He was wearing black sweatpants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips. So low that I could see his prominent 'V' practically pointing down to his... Package. His abs were so lean and muscular, they were begging to be licked. It was three in the morning and it was obvious that he had at least an hours rest, due to his sexy bed head. Lily! Stop! You're sad!

Tom could see my tears and quickly stormed towards me. Without warning, he lifted me into his arms, holding me like a koala, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. One of his arms cradled my ass as the other rubbed my back. Somehow... This soothed me. I didn't fight to get out of his arms, I didn't complain about him coming into my room, I didn't even smack his hand away from my butt.

"Stop crying." He whispered as if he was ordering me to obey and started petting my hair gently. My head rested on his muscular shoulder as I sniffled softly. He took deep breaths in against my neck to inhale more of my scent in, calming himself down as well.

_Click!_

We both look at my mom and see that she just took a picture of us with her iPhone. She squeals and giggles some, looking up at us both.

"Couples first picture!" She smirked and skipped out of my room happily, probably sending the picture to all of her Facebook friends. I groan and finally realize that Tom was in my room, half-naked, holding me like a fucking child.

"Put me down!" I growl and climb out of his arms, throwing my heavy suitcase off my bed and looking back at him. "And get out of my room," I say weakly as my voice breaks softly. Tom's brow furrows as he places his hands on his hips. I climb into bed and bury my face in my fluffy pillows. I feel a weight over me and I look up to see Tom looming over me on all fours. "What the fu-" I start to growl at him but he cuts me off by covering my mouth with his hand. He leans in and glares down at me, his forehead almost touching mine.

"You are getting on that plane tomorrow, whether I get you there kicking and screaming or not. You are getting on that plane. If I have to carry you on, strap you down, and pull you out, then so be it. And if you start crying, I'll give you something to cry about." Tom growled as he finished and stood from my bed, grabbing my opened suitcase and using his brute strength to close it without sitting on it. "We're leaving at nine in the morning, do not keep me waiting." He snarled and left, leaving me to deal with what just happened.

I was right, he was going to be mean to me. Fucking Brit!

+++++++++++++++++

**SPLASH!!!**

"Ahhhh!!! What the fuck?!?!" I cry as I sit up straight in bed, completely soaked from head to toe. I look up and see an angry, fully dressed, Tom, with an empty bucket standing above me. "Why?!?!" I scream at him and cover myself with my sopping blankets to cover my now see-through top.

"It is eight-thirty in the morning. You were supposed to be up an hour ago!" He yelled back at me and ripped my covers from my body and threw them on the floor. "Now get in that shower, get dressed, and let's go!" He growled and pointed to the door that led to my bathroom. I huff and stand up, covering my breasts with my arms.

"Fine! But just so you know, a simple 'wake up' would have sufficed just fine!" I snarl at him and storm into my bathroom getting ready as quick as possible to avoid making the monster even more upset.

I do my make up and brush my damp hair before slipping out the bathroom with a towel around my nakedness. I put on a matching black bra and thong set, throwing my wet towels into the hamper. I pull on a black tank top and a pair of black leggings. I guess you could say that I was in mourning.

I walk downstairs and smile at my mom who opens her arms for a hug, which I accept. She starts crying hysterically and excuses herself to cry some more in the kitchen. Dad hugs me tightly and I laugh softly as I hug him back, just as tight. Then I make it to Max and we share a small sibling hug.

"See you later... Cubby." Max smiles evilly as he looks up at Tom. I groan and pull my suitcase out the door, avoiding Tom's teasing look. Oh, this was going to be just wonderful!

Once I lifted my suitcase into the trunk of his... Limo? I climbed into the back seat and sat next to my new mate, waving goodbye to my family, holding back tears as I rolled the tinted window up.

"How long is the flight?" I ask softly as I look over at him, gazing out the window deep in thought.

"Three hours." He states plainly, not bothering to tell me where this pack of his was or anything else. And frankly, I didn't care, if he was going to be this way towards me, then I would rather focus on what his problem was.

"Were you expecting something else?" I question, crossing my arms over my chest and watch as he turns away from the window, staring at me.

"What do you mean?" He inquired as he leaned in some, looking intimidating as he glared at me and waited for me to explain my pretty straight forward question.

"I mean, did you expect me to be different? What did you want me to be because I know that you're disappointed." I say softly as my jaw clenches, trying to keep from crying more than I already have. My mate didn't want me, and that made my wolf howl in sadness.

"I was expecting someone a bit more mature and submissive, not a cheeky little girl with horrible taste in clothing," Tom said with a demeaning tone in his deep voice, making my body shake with anger.

"So you don't want me... Is that what you're saying? You don't even know me and now you're going to make all of these assumptions?" I ask as I feel my lip tremble slightly. He was being such an asshole! Why does he want me to feel like I'm less than what he wants? And what the fuck is wrong with my clothes?!

"I never said I didn't want you." He mumbled as he shook his head and looked out the window of the limo, obviously fed up with me.

"Really? Then why treat me as if you don't? I won't put up with your bullshit for much longer, Hiddleston... You better change your attitude towards me before I leave altogether." I growl at him, feeling anger take the place of sadness. I wanted to feel wanted by him, if I was going to get on that plane then I had to know that he wanted me.

Tom lets out an annoyed groan and turns towards me so I could watch his eyes gaze directly at me, looking through me as if I wasn't even there. "Well sweetheart, you should know that I will not stop you from leaving. How will your parents react, to you leaving your mate, the alpha of a very powerful pack? I'm sure they won't be very pleased, knowing their daughter gave up her one chance to be happy." Tom snapped back as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

I laugh at his sly comment and sit up a bit straighter, crossing one of my long legs over the other. "You think you can make me happy? A selfish, rude, self-absorbed alpha who prides himself in making his mates life harder? I think my parents would be overjoyed that a young woman would be able to tell if her mate meant to treat her badly." I said confidently as I watched his every move.

Tom sighed softly, shaking his head, I knew he was getting tired of my shit. "Again, I won't stop you. I've made it six years without a mate, so I couldn't care less whether you stay or not. If you believe that I'll stop working as hard as I have been just to be your lap dog, you are sorely mistaken." He growled before putting his sunglasses on and leaning back, I assumed to fall asleep.

I frown and look out the window as the limo made its way to the airport. He was an asshole... But what could I do? He is my mate... Even I can't change that.

+++++

The limo stopped in front of the airport. He had been ignoring me ever since I had spoken to him! He is the Alpha of the most powerful pack in North America, why was he was acting like an arrogant asshole?!

"We're here. If you so much as look at me the wrong way while we're in here, I'll punish you like a child. Understand Cubby?" He asked in a snarly voice, pointing his finger at me like I was a dog being scolded. He was using his dominant side to try and whip me into submission, this dickhead was trying to make me his little toy.

"Eat my ass, you bastard," I grumbled, watching as he scoffs at my comment and continues walking into the airport. I step out of the limo, fixing my hair as I made my way to the trunk. I pulled out my heavy suitcase and walked behind Tom, admiring the way he walked, with his long legs and his tight ass. As I observed him, I noticed that he only had a small duffle bag over his shoulder from his three days at my pack house... And he was making me pull this giant suitcase all by myself! I thought British men were supposed to be gentlemen.

We start walking through the airport and after a few minutes, my arms and legs start to ache from dragging this huge bag behind me. Don't get me wrong, I was one of the strongest female wolves in my pack, but if I were mortal, I wouldn't be able to move this thing at all! Pulling it around the airport, trying to keep up with Tom's giant strides was ridiculous! I use the last of my energy to run forward and stop in front of Tom, making him glare down at me and huff some.

"What is it?" He growls, keeping his voice low so to not disturb the thousands of people hurrying to get to their flights around us. Now was my chance, I had to play this perfectly. I gazed up at him, my hands placed firmly on my hips, I was standing my ground.

"My mom filled my case with my whole wardrobe and my entire bathroom, it's really heavy. You only have a small bag and our terminal is far. We should switch bags." I say confidently and stand on my tiptoes so I was chest to chest with him, my head tilting to the side slightly. I run my hand up the back of his neck so I could play with his hair, tugging it softly. "Unless you aren't as strong as I thought you were," I whisper in his ear accusingly, all the while feeling his muscles clench under my touch. I had won.

"Fine. Give me the damn case." He growled before handing me the small duffle he had at his side, grabbing my suitcase for me. I smirked in triumph and walked beside Tom, carrying his bag over my shoulder. Men are just too easy.

We got to the security search pretty quickly, Tom went through first, getting over to the other side of the metal detector without any troubles. I walk through the archway and hear a loud beeping, having a very muscular handsome security guard pulled me to the side.

"Hands behind your head, legs apart." The guard ordered me as he gestured for me to stand with my back facing him. His name was 'Steve' on his tag, many badges and medals under his heart. Was this guy a soldier? I do as I'm told and look at Tom, his eyes were getting dark with possessiveness and dominance. His wolf wasn't liking this at all... Good, fucking dickbag.

The guard starts patting me down with his large hands, starting with my wrists and arms, making his way down to my shoulders. Tom's stance became more and more menacing as the guard started moving down to my sides and hips. My mates' jaw was clenched and so were his fists, he was about ready to snap at the man touching me... It made me feel kinda good, at least I knew his wolf wanted me. The guard finished off with my thighs and legs before telling me to move along with a friendly smile. What a gentleman!

I quickly make my way towards Tom just as he started prowling towards the big blonde human security officer. He looked like he could kill someone! I quickly walk directly into him so we were chest to chest, looking like we were about to start a fight.

"Not here," I whisper so only he could hear. He growls down at me and takes a long sniff of my hair before licking my neck possessively. I gasp and hold back a moan as he shows me how badly his wolf wants to make me his. His long tongue makes my knees shake and my eyes roll back as I fist his shirt and push him away. We were in public, and I wouldn't let him get to me here. He grabs my hand before grabbing the two bags with the other, storming towards the private jet we were supposed to get in.

The jet was large for only two people to be in, it was almost the size of a regular plane! How rich was this guy?

"Did you enjoy getting felt up by your little boy toy? God, you still smell like him." Tom growled suddenly and made me gasp softly, how dare he think for one moment that I'd be disloyal to him! Sure, he wasn't a good partner to be stuck to for the rest of my life, but I wouldn't ever hurt someone that way. He was my mate for Christ's sake, if I cheated on him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"H-How dare you! How the fuck could you say something like that?! Did you enjoy licking me like a stupid little pup?!" I cry as I pull my hand from his grip, making him stop and turn around to glare at me. "You think I enjoyed getting patted down by some random security guard?! You nearly ripped his throat out of his neck for doing his fucking job, then you grabbed me like a caveman and start putting your scent all over me! Get your head out of your ass and fucking think like a civilized person! You childish little boy!" I yell at him full force as we stand right in front of the jet.

"What did you just call me?" He growled softly, the tone in his voice calming dangerously. Oh, I struck a nerve, it seems Thomas had a bit of a superiority complex. He was angry, no one could look that calm while fighting unless they were about to go off.

"A little boy Thomas! You're acting like a child!" I repeat and poke his chest with my perfectly manicured nail. His jaw clenches and I see his eyes begin to turn black.

"You better smarten up Kitten, before I lose my temper. Don't pretend like you didn't love me touching you like that, because I know you did! I could practically hear your wolf calling to me like a lovesick teenager!" Tom warned me before stepping closer so we were almost touching foreheads.

"Don't you ever doubt my loyalty to you. You are my mate! I may be a teenager, but I am going to spend the rest of my life with your stupid ass! You should be grateful that you could even hear my wolf after all of the horrible shit you've said to her and me! Now step back before I maul you!" I huff with a final stomp of my foot. We stood there in silence for a few seconds before Tom hauled me over his shoulder and carried both bags in his other hand, making me scream in protest. He began walking towards the stairs of the plane and made sure that I was as uncomfortable as possible, barely holding onto me as I hung off his shoulder. He walked up the stairs, pretending to drop me a few times, making me flinch and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I swear to god if you drop me-" I was right in the middle of threatening him when he put our bags in one of the plane's seats and let go of me so I fell onto the ones next to them

"Shut your mouth and stay there. I'll be at the back of the plane, do not disturb me." He said rudely before storming off to the back of the plane, separating us with a curtain between the two halves.

"Bitchy mutt." I pout, crossing my arms. I knew he heard me because of the low growl that rumbled from the back of the plane. I rolled my eyes and took my phone out of the pocket of my shorts and put my headphones in, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Wake up baby girl." A strong yet sensual voice purrs in my ear, making me open my eyes to see my sex God of a mate above me. He was standing beside me, shirtless and smiling for some reason. "There she is, my gorgeous mate." He cooed with His silky British accent, kissing my forehead. He was looking at me as if I was the greatest thing on earth. It was so nice to see the love in his eyes for once, his big beautiful blue eyes.

"W-What's gotten into you?" I ask, smiling some, still confused as to why he was being so nice to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off his rippling muscles, it was distracting... But I wasn't complaining.

"Hush sweetheart... I'm sorry for my behaviour, I've just been waiting so long for you, I've forgotten how to be kind... But know that I-" He paused flicking me in the cheek.

"Ow, why?" I huff, gazing up at him, only to have him flick me again. "Stop! What were you going to say?" Tom continued to flick me, making me more and more agitated.

"Wake up! Wake up, Lily! Fuck sakes, you've slept for two hours!" Tom growled before flicking me again in the cheek. I gaze up at him and immediately think of the dream I just had... Dream.

"What do you want?" I sigh, smacking his hand away from flicking me again, still tired from my sleepless night before. I couldn't believe it was a dream... But then again, he was much too nice to be real.

"Here's a sandwich for lunch, and some water, we'll be landing in another couple of hours." He grumbled before placing the sandwich in my lap and setting the water bottle in the seat beside me. That's it... This asshole needs to fix his attitude!

"What the hell is your problem with me?!" I question as I throw the sandwich into the seat next to me and stand in front of him. I could see the pure irritation in his eyes, was I making the big bad Alpha annoyed?

"When someone provides you with food and drink, the proper thing to say would be 'thank you'. In case you had forgotten." He snarled as he exhaled angrily.

"Why are you so rude to me? I get that we got off on the wrong foot... But that shouldn't keep you from being a decent mate to me now! So swallow your fucking pride and start acting like I'm your mate and not the dirt under your shoe!" I huff as I gaze up at him. I have had enough of being mistreated when I know for a fact that I could be so much happier.

"Don't you start with me, Lily. I won't risk becoming a sap just because your feelings are getting a bit hurt. You'll have to toughen up a fair amount if you want to survive in my pack, Cubby. No one will stop to comfort you because they'll be too busy working to keep the title of power in my pack!" Tom growled, making fun of me for having emotions. He was being unbelievably cold and closed off. 

I have had enough of this, his snarky voice, his short temper, and his sense of entitlement had finally made me crack. "Is that what a mate means to you, weakness? Six years have done a number on your instincts, and your brain. I have just as much alpha blood running through my veins as you! I would be a powerful and respectable Luna to your pack if you would only have faith in me! The only difference between us is the fact that your an empty-headed, self-loving, piece of shit that I have to put up with! Do not think for one fucking minute that I need your pity or your shoulder to cry on, I would rather be rogue than seek help from you!" I snap at the end and keep my glare steady on my face as he steps back slightly, taken aback from my poison tongue. I could tell that hurt his wolf, which only made my wolf howl in sadness and regret.

"How else would you expect me to treat my mate when the first night I stayed with her, she started crying at the thought of being with me? You have no idea how much that killed me inside... How much my wolf wanted to tear me apart for making you feel unsafe. Six years is a long time to be without your 'other half', but if I've made it this far... Then I think I can survive without you for as long as I need." He snarled before storming back to his half of the plane, leaving me alone and heartbroken.


	4. New Scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your nice comments on the last chapter! Can this new couple find a way to make up? Enjoy!

The plane landed with a thud that woke me from my short slumber. My head ached a bit from the pressure change in the confined space and my shoulders were sore from the awkward position I had been sleeping in. I groaned softly as the plane stopped, standing from my small seat.

"Where are we?" I asked as Tom emerged from the back of the plane. I could tell he was well-rested, his eyes seemed to be more alert and open than before we took off.

"Alabama." He growled in his deepest, most agitated voice I've ever heard. He was upset with me... Good, I didn't want to speak with him anyway, fucking prick.

I slowly make my way off the plane, gasping as my white Canadian skin was slapped with the heat of the Alabama sun. I was wearing all black and could automatically feel my body heating up. "I'm in hell. This is hell." I frown and walk to the air-conditioned white limo parked in front of the private jet. "Dear God, is it going to be like this all the time?" I groan as I feel my body start to sweat.

"Only in the summer, but it doesn't get much better in the winter," Tom replies without looking at me and turns to the driver. "Take us home Jake." He says monotoned and pushed up the divider so Jake couldn't hear us. I was not putting up with this overgrown child for the rest of the ride! We had to talk, no matter how much I would rather throw myself into the pits of hell.

"Tom... We need to talk about what happened." I say softly, making the first move to get on his better side.

"No, we don't, Lily. Just leave it alone and don't speak." He said, staring at me with his steel-blue eyes, completely stone-faced. He was going to make this difficult, but I wouldn't give up that easy.

"I know that I've hurt you, Tom... Whether it was your pride, your ego, or God forbid your feelings, I'll never know. But I do know that we should at least talk about it so we can both apologize." I say softly, hoping that my mate would see that I only want to make amends.

"I have nothing to apologize for, I don't regret what I said and I know you feel the same." Tom spat, making my wolf whine softly beneath the surface.

"Tom... I admit when I said I would rather be rogue than to need you, I crossed the line, especially when it was a downright lie." My voice seems to echo in the silent limo, making me feel like he wasn't listening to me. "Needing my mate, shouldn't be a bad thing, not when you've been waiting for me for six years," I whisper, finally getting his attention, seeing his eyebrow raise in interest.

"You know... When I first laid eyes on you, I was stunned by how handsome you looked. I thought my heart was going to burst through my chest and my blush would be permanently stained on my cheeks... Then you insulted my clothes and it all went down from there." I smile some, seeing him trying to hide his smirk. "I should have known from the moment our eyes met, that we were mates, now that I think about it. The way I reacted to you was something I had never experienced before... Did you feel the same way, or am I just being an idiot?" I ask gently before looking over at him bashfully.

He finally gazes at me and takes a deep breath to calm his wolf. "I am sorry, for making you feel like less of a person and insulting you. I'm also sorry for making you think that you wouldn't be safe with me... In my pack, there wouldn't be a safer place on earth for you to be. My wolf and I will protect you until the day we die... I'm sorry." He said softly as he reached for my hand, cradling it in his.

My heart stops as he shows me his soft side for the first time and holds my hand so endearingly. I wasn't even mad that he didn't answer my question, I was just happy that we could communicate and make up. "Alright... I think we both deserve a reward for being able to forgive without tearing each other apart." I add as I caress my thumb over his large knuckles.

His eyes light up like a puppy that's been given a new toy and his hand squeezes mine gently. "What did you have in mind, Cubby?" He asks playfully, giving me one of the sexiest smirks I think I've ever seen.

"Well... Maybe you could give me my first kiss?" I ask as his eyes burn into my very soul, making my wolf practically howl with lust. His hand gently takes the back of my head, curling my long hair in his fingers. He pulled me into his lap, cradling me gently as he took in my scent.

"Are you sure you want this, Cubby?" He asked in a gravelly voice as his hand ran over my torso, admiring my body for the first time. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with." He assured me softly before looking into my eyes once more.

"I want you to know that I need you... No matter how hard I try to deny it, I do need you. Please, Tom... Kiss me." I whisper as I place my hands on his sculpted shoulders.

He sighs softly before pulling me close to him and letting our lips collide in a gentle but passionate embrace. I moan softly against him as what feels like electric chills shoot down my body, making me hold onto him tighter. I knew he felt them to because as soon as I parted my lips to moan, his tongue slipped in to caress mine. I gasp softly and slowly except it as we get to know each other's bodies. God, he tasted so perfect, like I had been missing him for my whole life.

We pull apart for more air and we are both panting like animals. I gaze up at him shyly and watch as his eyes finally meet mine. That kiss was amazing, not bad for my first time.

"How do you feel, Lily?" He asks in the gentlest voice I've ever heard him speak with. I take a deep breath, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"Perfect." I breathe as I hug him and take in his beautiful scent, making my wolf howl in lust and satisfaction. I hear him chuckle as his arms wrap around my waist.

"I feel the same way... Your lips are so soft, they taste just like cherries." He purrs, making me remember the night before when he told me what I smelled like. He kisses my cheeks and forehead while he holds me for the rest of the ride to his pack, we bonded and cuddled, taking each other in as much as we could before I was to meet my new pack.

We get out of the car and I'm surprised to see a gigantic hotel surrounded by dark green forests and a huge blue lake. There wasn't a single house in sight, not even on the other side of the lake. We were completely alone. "Uhh, Tom... Where's the house?" I ask softly in his lap, blushing when he chuckles under his breath.

"That is the packhouse, my-I mean our-pack has over 500 members. Some of which live in the nearby town, but most are housed here for protection, especially large families." Tom informs me as I take in the massive building overlooking the water.

"Alpha's home! Alpha Tom is back from his trip! Alpha's home!" Many voices called from the huge house as over two hundred people waited near the main entrance. I was amazed at how many people were now standing in front of me. From my advanced sense of smell, I could tell they were all werewolves, I had never been able to sense that before my birthday. We stepped out of the car and were immediately greeted by a small group of men, I assumed they were Tom's right-hand men.

"Did you have a nice flight Alpha?" Asked a very strong looking man with long blonde hair.

"Yes Chris, thank you for keeping the pack safe while I was gone. I trust you didn't have any problems." Tom smiled and shook the man's hand, he must have been Tom's Beta.

"None what so ever, Alpha... Who's this?" Chris asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he looks at me flirtatiously. Tom wraps his arm around me tightly and glares at Chris, making his dominant side very noticeable.

"This is Lily Ashford, she is the daughter of Alpha Blake Ashford of the Silver Moon pack. She is my mate and the future Luna of this pack." Tom growled loud enough for his entire pack to hear and held me tighter, almost to the point of pain. I blush with embarrassment as everyone bows there heads respectfully to me before cheering and celebrating.

"Well, it's about time Alpha! Congratulations and welcome to our pack Luna!" Chris chuckles and claps with everyone else. I can't help but smile and blush as everyone cheers for us. I suddenly realize that Tom wasn't the only one waiting for his Luna, his pack had been waiting just as desperately to become whole. The responsibilities I would have to keep were nearly overwhelming, but I was never one to back away from a challenge, I mean look at who my mate is! I would bring not only strength to this pack, but a warm love which Tom had overlooked in his time alone. Socializing and bonding with this pack would be my main priority, besides keeping my mate happy and loved.

"We will have a pack celebration tomorrow! In the meantime, Alpha Tom and Luna Lily should catch up on their rest." Chris smiles and bows his head in respect to both of us before starting to lead the rest of the pack into the house.

"Before you all go, I'd like to say how honoured I am to have been placed in this position. I will make myself as present as possible to all of you, I will strive to continue this packs success, and I will shape myself into the Luna all of you deserve. Thank you for your warm welcome." I say to the large crowd, the projecting skills I learned from my parents' leadership helped me ensure my voice was heard easily by every individual. There was a short breath of silence before an eruption of applause and cheers, my heartbeat was hard and fast in my chest, pride and dedication ran fiery in my veins. I would not fail.

Tom, Chris, and I watched as the pack scattered around the property to start making preparations for the sudden party preparations.

"You've been gifted a good one, Tom, there may be hope for you yet," Chris smirks before walking over to the group of men he was with before, probably giving them important instructions for the celebration.

"Come, Lily, I will show you to our room," Tom says in a deep voice as he carries our bags into the house.

"O-Our room?" I ask in disbelief as we enter the main foyer. A massive crystal chandelier sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, spiralling into an icicle shape which left me in complete awe. This pack was prestigious, I felt extremely underdressed walking on the main floor alone. I understood why Tom thought my style was pedestrian... Still, he was a big meanie about it. I continue to gawk at all the ornamentation as Tom leads me to one of the six elevators near the back of the large living space that resembled the lobby of an upscale resort. 

We stepped into the elevator and Tom flashed a card on a black scanner at the bottom of the floor selection buttons, then pressed the button at the top of the 30-button-stack that was labelled 'A'. "Yes... Why would we sleep in separate rooms? You are my mate, I want to be as close to you as possible. If not, my wolf will take over." He growled as we rode the elevator to the top floor. "I'll text Chris to ensure you get one of these," He holds up his elevator key that he scanned. "Until now, I've been the only one with access to every floor... Now, as the Luna, you will be given one too." He informs me as the elevator dings upon our arrival. The elevator doors open and we are greeted by a large set of glossy African black wood double doors with Tom's initials on them. The small room was meant to separate the elevator from the Alpha's room, allowing for an added level of privacy, even though he had been the only one allowed up here until now. I step into the gigantic room, gazing up at the high ceilings and the dark hardwood floors that matched the expensive doors that served as the gateway into Tom's private chambers. The walls were large glass panels, flooding the room with natural golden light. The view was spectacular, the lake glistened and rippled in the gentle breeze. The lush green trees looked so small from the top floor, but the forest they created was anything but minuscule. The werewolves that inhabited this building would never tire in a natural space that big.

"Lily." Tom's voice breaks my far off gaze and I turn around to face him. He was still holding our bags, his foot closing the doors, somehow I suddenly felt alone with him for the first time. My heart was beating fast again, but this time all I could feel was my stomach turning, I was nervous... Could this be the butterflies every romance novel was talking about? Because to me, these butterflies felt like they had metal wings. "I haven't given you the credit you deserve. What you said out there took the courage and strength of someone far beyond your years. I was wrong about you before, you don't need to toughen up at all. I'm sorry for my ignorant assessment of you." He said in that same dark chocolate voice that made me melt. Jesus did this guy know how to make a woman weak in the knees!

I try my best to hide my blush by turning back around to face the large glass walls. "It's fine, I would have done the same if the roles were reversed... A little 18-year-old shithead showing up out of nowhere and telling me how to act? I wouldn't have taken kindly to it either. Don't let it happen again, I may not let you survive next time." I tease as I run my fingers through my hair.

I hear Tom chuckle as he walks farther into the room, I guess it was our room now. I feel his warm presence behind me, my skin tingling from the anticipation of his touch. "Welcome home Lily..." Tom purred as he placed our bags on the floor. "I hope you're very happy here." He cooed before wrapping his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck gently.

"I hope so too..." I whisper and close my eyes in ecstasy from his gentle kisses. My wolf was finally happy with our new mate.


End file.
